(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal that supports direct communication using infracommunication, and a method of performing direct communication of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In an environment in which infrastructure communication is constructed between a terminal and a base station, a method of performing direct communication between terminals using a specific resource area is suggested.
Infracommunication and direct communication between terminals are performed using independent resources and are different communication methods.
When direct communication between terminals is performed, in order to exchange information with a backbone network or to widen a serviceable area, it is necessary to use infracommunication.